


Of Pies, Plaid, and Prom Kings That Never Were

by danceswithgary



Series: Regarding Lex [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he arrives home for his 'date' with Lex, Clark finds a pleasant surprise in the loft. A coda for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23497">Regarding Lex</a> for rosy5000's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pies, Plaid, and Prom Kings That Never Were

** Of Pies, Plaid, and Prom Kings That Never Were **

Only a muffled woof and the jingle of Buddy's tags greeted Clark when he touched down on the porch, the old farmhouse remaining dark and silent, just as he would expect in the hours before dawn. Quietly slipping inside the screen door, while preventing the eager dog's escape, Clark temporarily set his promised prize on the kitchen table. After ruffling the beagle's floppy ears, Clark whispered 'good dog' and 'go back to sleep' before floating up the stairs to check on the house's other occupants. Although Clark usually managed not to use his gifts around the farm, he had no qualms about using them to avoid creaky steps and floorboards, especially when he was coming home so late.

There was no need for Clark's enhanced vision in Nathan's room. The Superman nightlight, which Lex had insisted on, supplied more than enough light to reveal Nathan sleeping contentedly in his favorite position, diapered butt scooched-up and chubby knees tucked under as he snuffled through toddler dreams. Behind the next door, Lena had decided she was too grownup for a nightlight; only the stars outside her window, and the LED on the baby monitor next to her bed, illuminated her domain.

Smiling at the evidence that Lex had tapped Lena for babysitting, Clark hurried into their bedroom for clean clothes and then to the bathroom for a quick rinse off. He'd been looking forward to their 'date' all night and had left Gotham as soon as Bruce had taken charge of his city once more, not even offering to stay the rest of the warm summer night. Even one more delay would be one too many.

Less than five minutes after he'd arrived home, Clark was on his way out to the barn, still-warm blueberry pie and two forks in hand. He entered stealthily, anticipating the pleasure of seeing Lex first-hand in his old 'Fortress of Solitude', instead by cheating by peeking through the wooden walls. Something about seeing Lex surrounded by Clark's old books and childhood treasures always warmed Clark's heart, especially if Lex wasn't immediately aware that Clark was watching.

It wasn't one of those times. Lex was smiling at Clark when he reached the top of the stairs, casually sitting on the well-worn sofa and waiting for Clark to join him. Lex's choice of attire made his intentions obvious, and Clark's breath caught at the sight of the unraveled tie hanging from the unbuttoned tux shirt. Lex's smile widened when Clark barely managed to choke out a, "Hi."

"Is that my pie?" Lex teased, making gimme hands in Clark's direction. "Bring it over. I'm starved."

Clark shook his head and left the pie and forks on the old trunk before dropping onto the sofa next to Lex. "So am I, but not for pie." Twisting, he slid his hand across Lex's silken skin and under the open shirt to palm Lex's waist, then lifted Lex onto his lap. Nipping his way along the sleek curve of Lex's throat until he reached Lex's lips, Clark murmured, "Not. Yet. Anyway." After dipping his tongue inside Lex's mouth for a taste, Clark moaned and pulled him into a deeper kiss, while his hands roved across Lex's smooth back. After a few moments, his hands shifted to Lex's front to tease open the zipper of the tuxedo pants, and his pulse quickened when he discovered Lex had forgone wearing anything underneath. A few quick movements and the pants were on the floor, and then Lex was back straddling Clark's lap, minus the constraint of expensive fabric.

Lex's hands had been busy too, freeing the buttons of Clark's plaid and then shoving it open so that there was nothing left between them. Tweaking Clark's nipples, Lex grinned against Clark's lips when he moaned again, and then he pulled back to say, "Okay, _now_ I want my pie." When Clark mock-growled and squeezed the heavy length that was drooling against his belly, Lex squeaked, "Never mind," and then wiggled back far enough to manage some fumbled unzipping of his own. As soon Lex finished, Clark held onto him with one hand and helped shove his jeans down with the other, breathing a sigh of relief when there was no embarrassing sound of ripping seams.

Settled back in place, Clark practiced his multi-tasking, one of his hands large enough to hold them both, hot and hard together as they kissed again. His hands buried deep in Clark's curls, Lex scratched Clark's scalp the way he always loved it, sending delicious shivers sparkling down Clark's spine. His hips lifted under Lex, heat curled in his belly and flashed behind his closed eyelids, and then the sweet drag pulled the pleasure from Clark in slow liquid pulses. Lex bit down on Clark's lower lip and followed with a groan, his hands clenching tight on Clark's shoulders as he shuddered through his release.

Soft lazy kisses followed as their breathing slowed and they stroked each other gently, fingertips soothing muscles that still trembled. When he could finally think again, Clark indulged his curiosity, asking, "So what was all this with the tux? Not that I'm complaining, because you look great when you're half-wearing one, but usually you're happy just stealing all my plaid shirts."

Lex smiled and shrugged. "I saw it in the closet and I remembered what you told me, that I was in Smallville right before you went to your prom. I don't know that I ever went to mine, so I thought it would be fun to pretend." Pushing slightly sweaty curls back from Clark's forehead, he tilted his head to ask, "You must have been the king at yours, right?"

"No, actually Pete won prom king that year and Chloe Sullivan was voted the queen. They went together, but just as friends, though I remember that Pete had the biggest crush on her."

"Should have been you. Pete's a pretty good-looking guy, but you're the best." Lex pulled his tie free and looped it around Clark's bare neck, then began to knot it, his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. After several false starts, he frowned and finally abandoned his latest attempt, grumbling in frustration, "Still can't do it."

Clark smiled and reassured him. "Really not important. Never wanted to be king of the prom anyway…" He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Lex's nose. "…and I don't care whether you were or not." After slipping the tux shirt from Lex's shoulders to wipe them both clean, Clark tossed it to the floor, tugged his own shirt over his head, and held it up for Lex to slip on. "I prefer you in plaid. _My_ plaid."

"So do I." Humming in satisfaction, Lex stood up long enough to allow Clark to pull his jeans back up, and then sat down again with his back against Clark's chest. Lazily content with Lex's weight in his lap, Clark only chuckled when Lex complained, "This isn't going to work, you know. We can only watch _sunsets_ through that window."

When Clark offered no immediate solution to the problem, Lex twisted around and threatened him with the tickling fingers of doom until Clark managed to stop laughing long enough to say, "Guess we'll have to figure out something else to do, then."

Of course, then he started laughing again, when Lex rolled his eyes and asked sarcastically, "Does that mean I can finally have my pie?"


End file.
